


Balance

by Broken_But_Not_Scarred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Drabble, The scheme of things, balance, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_But_Not_Scarred/pseuds/Broken_But_Not_Scarred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate had everything planned, everything balanced, in Heaven, in Earth, in Purgatory, and in Hell.<br/>Everything was balanced. Everything was perfect.<br/>Then the archangels decided to mess it all up, leaving Fate to fix the broken pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Once it was peaceful.   
Now it was war.

Once it was love.  
Now it was hate.

Once it was beautiful.  
Now it was desecrate.

Once it was balanced.  
Now it was as if all the worlds; Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and Earth; were constantly at war.

Four.

It was always four.

Four Elements.  
Four Dimensions.  
Four Horsemen.  
Four Archangels.

Four was balanced.   
Four was safe.   
Four was complete.

Then Lucifer fell.

To balance, Gabriel left as well. Two was safer, but it wasn't complete. It couldn't last. Gabriel balanced Raphael, not Lucifer. Gabriel was everything Raphael wasn't and Raphael was everything Gabriel wasn't.

Lucifer balanced Michael, the same way Gabriel balanced Raphael. A spark of life against the wall. Now only walls remain. 

No life is left in Heaven. Only walls.

But there was two. Two was safe. Two was good. Fate was happy with two.

Then Lucifer came back and Gabriel appeared again. It was balanced. 

Sort of. 

There was still war. To see who was better. But it couldn't work. Everything had to be balanced.

Then Gabriel died. Fate was upset with that. Perfectly layered plans, the perfect balance, gone. Raphael (war, destruction) ran rampant, unchecked by his Balance (peace, resurrection).

It was made worse when Samuel Winchester dragged Michael and Lucifer into the cage.

Now not only was Mercy dead, but Justice and Wrath were locked away. Earth, Heaven and Hell. Love, Faith and Truth.

Only Forgiveness, Purgatory, Hope remained.

Fate saw this as kind of ironic. 

But this left Fate with all new problems. There was no balance. If anything, the scaling is almost overflowing, almost self-destructing. Something had to be done.

Gabriel, Earth, Love, Peace, Mercy was brought back. 

There was balance, true balance and Fate sat back and watched. The world could exist with these two in charge, a perfectly scaled plan.

Until some idiotic angel in a trench coat screwed everything up again by killing Raphael.

By this time, Fate was ready to leave everything to the lone Archangel. Screw balance. Screw the the number four.

But then Fate saw a new balance. A new plan.

Fate was going to start all over and this time, the world will be balanced and stay that way and this time, it was gonna start with humans, with the Winchesters.


End file.
